


El rey del infierno

by LaVenus6



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Will conoce el infierno a través de su rey. Reto IFictober de Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms. Día 20: Infierno





	El rey del infierno

****

**Día 20: Infierno**

Se cree que la religión lo creo como un lugar donde un alma es atormentada por todo el mal que ha hecho hasta la eternidad.

Will Graham nunca ha sido creyente del cielo o del infierno, solo está de acuerdo que sí eres alguien injusto debes tener un castigo. Por eso buscaba a los asesinos seriales para encerrarlos en su propio infierno amurallado.

Sin embargo, nunca pensó a traer al mismo Satán en un traje color mierda, bueno era un café oscuro pero para Will era mierda.

Ese Satán que se presentó como Hannibal Lecter, trajo con su presencia el infierno. Quería que Will conociera en persona sus dominios, de cómo a pesar de que hacia justicia terminaría ahí.

¿O era una venganza por regresar a sus esbirros con él?

Will con forme pasaba los días con él, podía sentir las llamas del infierno freír su cerebro y sin darse cuenta estaba encerrado como uno de sus criminales.

Sin embargo, para salir o sobrevivir de ese infierno tuvo que hacer un trato con el mismo demonio. Mismo al que engaño obteniendo de castigo la muerte pero sobrevivió a ello. Salió de ese infierno para ir a cazar al demonio mayor que seguía libre, y regresarlo no a su infierno…

Sí no al nuevo que Will Graham creo en su ausencia.

Ya que Will Graham, se hizo del infierno para prepararlo para arrastrar a Hannibal Lecter a ahí.

Ahora el infierno tiene un nuevo rey.


End file.
